


Tentacles Are -Not- Toys (Until They Are)

by TheTentacleCommander



Series: The Devil's Saga series extras [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Biting, Crack, Dark Crack, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Lust Murder, Murder Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, sorta?, tentacle sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTentacleCommander/pseuds/TheTentacleCommander
Summary: Alternate Title - Can Tyrants Make an Ahegao Face?(the answer is yes)Let's just get depraved up in here. Kinks and just no god damn plot to be found here. Partly a ‘this explains why tentacles never happened till now' (thanks, dA) and to appease tentacle fans. Fluff (omg the diabetes is real) then really dirty things because I'm not passing up a chance at tentacle wank :P Teratophiles, rejoice! Unabashed tentacle fetish inside. Characterizations are taken from my AU,TDS.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months. Those months were filled with so many close calls, the playing of an over rambunctious child and the two of them - Tyrant and ‘human'. Jill had finished up tending to their small backyard garden. The back garden has small shoots of new growth. Small things like this gave the woman a sense of pride. A sense of control and a sense that the world – even if reduced to the small sphere of their off the grid property and her little family – was okay. It spun and for once things were okay.

She didn't just focus on her garden; the blonde let herself get lost in many projects, trimming up and fortifying their homestead, keeping their supplies stocked and acting as teacher to the both of them. Sia was homeschooled to the best of Jill's ability keeping the child reasonably up on the basics like math, reading, and writing.

Speaking of writing, her other charge well…unlike the little girl, the Tyrant wasn't as up to par in his studies. It wasn't as if the idea of writing was difficult, it was more the male just didn't seem motivated to really try. She knew Nemesis wasn't a stupid creature. He could outmaneuver an army and hijack a car but finds it hard to write a simple word? No, he simply seemed to hold little interest in it.

For weeks now, Jill had been pushing the Tyrant to simply use the dry erase board she had gotten specifically for this. She tried to explain that it would be a good thing, that it would give her more of an idea of what he needs and what generally goes on in that head of his. But every time he met each attempt with disinterest either holding the board blankly (and trying to get out of the lesson entirely by being playful with his hands) or he would write out a barely legible word in the most atrocious handwriting Jill has ever seen. And the bratty asshole just snorts and walks off thinking that's enough! Just getting him to that point was a pain as before that he'd write a single letter then wander off.

Teaching him anything was like pulling teeth.

……x

His female is at this again. What need does Nemesis have in demonstrating this? If an actual emergency were to happen it wasn't if he'd wish to leave a note that anyone could read! And to be honest, it was that he knew another reason she wished for him to communicate this way. She wanted to know his thoughts. Wasn't just sensing what he needed just as good? She just _knew_ , and it gave him a sense of trust in that Jill didn't have to ask him but knew on instinct what he needed from her. She didn't need to know his thoughts. His thoughts were his own. That's all. Besides, he got to make her frustrated and a frustrated Jill was fun to toy with.

Today was no different as he playfully swats the dry erase marker out of her hand with an errant tentacle. The dry erase board sat to his side, nearly as clean as when Jill took it out of its packaging. She sat on a stool across from him, the Tyrant sitting on the worn (or ‘well-loved') couch, not even hiding the pure disinterest he had in writing anything. Truth be told, he can write coherently, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Look at that, her pale face is shading red again. An annoyed Jill is a woman he could convince to let off her frustration in a more ‘intimate' way. Considering how light and form-fitting the yellow sundress she wore today was, he really hoped for that part of the lesson plan to happen sooner than later. Jill's eyes narrowed at him, as Nemesis merely sat, wiggling the stray tentacle that snaked from under his top, just purring at her in pure amused defiance.

The woman at her wit's end, grabs that tentacle, gripping it firmly in pure heated annoyance.

At this, Nemesis freezes. He visibly flinched and made a barely heard noise that he would be surprised if Jill heard it at all. A long pause crossed between them before he tried to recover himself, softly tugging on it to pull it back to himself. But Jill did not let it go, holding on to it with her warm, yet firm grip. _In fact, has she ever directly grabbed a tendril before?_

His breathing hitches slightly, as the Tyrant debates on what to do. He didn't want to snarl at her and is pretty sure she is just being petty and is not remotely threating him. But he wanted no, needed her to let it go. That grip on his tendril wasn't like holding his hand. It was as if she was touching the inside of his brain, of his very being and the soft flesh of her hands made powerful tingles run up and down his whole body. She was in effect touching ‘him' and the sensation intensified the longer she held it.

"You okay?" Jill questioned but he barely could focus now. Her firm grip while barely noticeable had she'd been holding his hand was only intensifying in sensation through the tentacle. He was starting to feel lightheaded and an increasing sense of discomfort at the spike in sensation.

Jill doesn't know this and just holds it, absently stroking it and looking at him with rising annoyance.

"…you are not getting out of this. You've been ridiculous over simply writing stuff and we are not getting up till actual progress has been made."  Jill's face was set in a determined frown, her still absently rubbing along the segments on the entrapped tentacle. Nemesis literally is trying to not pass out, drool starting to trail past his sharp canines. It felt like he was experiencing another more pleasurable bodily reaction but way too much at one time. Still, he tried to not show her too much of a reaction. Eventually, she'll stop. Eventually, she'll give up on this lesson plan-

"Pay attention!" She again isn't aware and yanks it to get him to pay attention. Like that, Nemesis' resolve crumbles as he sags into the couch. He vaguely registers her voice now, and how whatever she said afterward sounded full of agitation yet concern.

……x

All she wanted was for him to write! But as she yanked that tentacle (a motion she figured would be like barely swatting away a fly on his end) he coiled into the couch like she socked him in the gut. _What is wrong with him?_   "Seriously, flailing about is not getting you out of this. Though, if you would I don't know, just _write_ what is going on with you, I'd have a bit more pity for you. I never thought just getting you to put lines on a surface would be so hard…"

The monster shuddered before slowly, he grudgingly reached for the dry erase board still untouched by any handwriting and with another tentacle fished for the fallen marker. He wrote slowly,

‘Tentacle. Off. Now.'

She was admittedly amused because _finally, the lazy ass is writing_. Knew he could. But she was just confused by the wording till she looked to the tentacle in her hands. _Is…is he reacting to her hand on the tentacle? That can't be_. To prove this to herself, Jill rubs it slower allowing the tip of her finger to drag slow drifting along each segment. It was interesting to look at up close; the appendage was up close an odd mix of a deep purple that progressed into a deep onyx color that was segmented like an insect's feelers, the color darkest where the segment began while more purple in the middle.

It felt soft, almost sponge-like as it writhed between her fingers. The tentacle wiggled slowly almost as if it was trying to go limp in her hand. But as she dragged her finger along it, the thing stiffened not like steel, but it definitely was getting firmer. It also started to move erratically like the thing was agitated. She stopped stroking it; the tendril quickly moved, coiling along her hand almost as if it was trying to prevent more of her movement. It was as if it was nonverbally pleading her to stop.

The Tyrant had begun to shake slightly, dropping the board and marker he seemed to hold onto mostly for support than use.

Jill glanced back at the Tyrant only to look upon a rare event. If someone were to ask if a 400+ pound monster could get flustered much less blush, Jill would wonder _what the hell kind of question is that and hmm I truthfully don't know if that's a thing_ but right now she got her answer in looking at him, literally dark along the skin of his torn face. His eye looked glassy not unlike that time in the White Room. _Wow. Well, I got an answer to a question I never knew I had._

Jill raised a white blonde eyebrow, the woman's face a mix of puzzled and amused. "Well," still floored in realizing why he was squirming like that, remarked, "this is…new?" She relaxes her grip, watching him start to relax. The Tyrant began to sit up clearly trying to hide the look of pure disorientation he seemed to be feeling. Slowly, Jill moved her hand still with the tentacle coiled around it to her mouth before giving it a soft kiss. Despite the barely there movement, he visibly trembled to the new sensation.

"Does…does this…hurt you?" She gently prods, actually worried that she was actually injuring him. Nemesis had never just flat out reacted in such a way before.  Well aside from when the P30 was attached to him…but his reactions then were to contort in visible agony to an obvious stimulus from the deterrent. His movements here were less like he was having a seizure but like he was trying to not pass out on the sturdy couch.

……x

Nemesis weakly shakes his head no to her question. She had lessened her grip on him but that light kiss had him shudder, the touch intense yet not as overtaxing as the others.

"So, it feels good then?"

 _No_ , was his answer.

"I'm confused," Jill remarks. But it was true. It didn't hurt, none of this did in hindsight. It just felt like too much…too much of a good thing he supposed? The Tyrant found himself unsure of what he wanted to tell her. _How to even wrap his head around what he even is feeling much less how to pantomime it out?  How to explain the odd overwhelming overload this does to him? That him touching physical items didn't do this as strongly as her touching it_ … As he ponders this, realization hits him in that this was a justified use of being able to write things down. A slight tremor of irritation fills him at this. Caving into her previous demands, he with a free tentacle looped around the long tossed aside dry erase board, and softly using another, stretched it towards Jill. She understood handing him a spare marker.

Nemesis uses another tentacle to slowly loop around the pen, bringing it to his hand before putting the instrument to the notepad. He writes slowly and carefully,

‘not good

not bad

just _strange_ '

"Do you want me to stop, then?" Jill absently asks, the woman's lips slightly curling into a small, curious smile. She began to pet the tentacle in her hand again. This makes that odd sensation trail down his spine again. Her stroking was done gentler that her other times, but not as light as her kiss.

He is torn now…this response it's driving him insane making every internal part of him trill and flare in a strange reaction. It was always there (now made familiar once the overwhelming sensation lessened), but mostly when he fought and cut down inferiors when he reveled in the letting of their blood... _Do I want her to stop?_

This was a concentrated feeling, a high he chased that he felt despite right now no fighting having had occurred. This wasn't the one thing that had Nemesis off guard, he felt odd that he was torn between getting her to stop and not stop. It was too much…too…

_Do *I* want her to stop?_

Jill began to pull away letting go of the coiling appendage in her hand. He looked at her face finding it very hard to mask his panting. The Tyrant realized he never answered her question; the woman was looking at him not in question now, but she looked unsure now, her face wary-

 _…no!_ He pushed the tentacle back towards her in a panicked move, having it brush haphazardly but lightly against her lips. Jill instinctively gasped at the quick brush of that appendage against her lips. This resulted in him gripping the sofa. He felt the poor fabric tear under his nails, himself literally flopping back onto the couch, his maw parted open. As soon as he did it, he caught himself from outwardly groaning out trying to regain control from the overwhelming reactions the simple action was doing to him. Sensing he was giving her an answer, she grabs the appendage back, rubbing it again with her hand in a slow, almost torturous stroke along it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jill looked at him with wide eyes not expecting that to happen. All she did was touch it and the Tyrant was literally panting and shaking like she was touching a very sensitive spot. But she's seen him ram the very same things against concrete! How? The monster had tilted his head to the side, looking as if he was trying to collect his wits about him. She could see the confusion in his eye. 

Did she find a weakness with this big baby? Despite feeling a bit bad that he was looking as if he both was trying to not freak out and yet restrain doing _something_ , her curiosity pushed her to see if it was just a freak accident.

……x

She kissed the tip of the errant tentacle, softly. He could feel her breathing and a warm, yet strange shudder traveled down his spine. It was a strange sensation, like a mix of pleasure one gets when a prey is cornered, or when something is bleeding out submitting to his power their flesh tearing and ripping apart, their fear reeking everywhere, begging before _their skull and brains squishing and dripping out leaking, crying onto his tendrils tearing apart like meat in his maw stopping that stupid begging for life the body twitching in his hand…mmmmnh…_

Or when he fills her feeling himself give into urges…. Teetering on losing control of himself, only thinking of consuming and devouring her whole. No, this feels out of control, yet he has control of his impulses, but it feels strange _can't she understand she's touching me, the real me-!_

He feels her mouth engulf, then suck gently along the tentacle. Nemesis felt like both fainting and groaning out helplessly. He feels overloaded with the sensation of her warm flesh closing and sucking around him. Nemesis could only slowly cock his head to see her barely letting that appendage slip out of her mouth, a thin trail of drool following her retreating mouth _nnnnngh no why don't….ahnn_

……x

"Are you…are you okay?" She softly grins, puzzled by his whole reaction to these touches before murmuring, "… you attack with these. H-how are they so sensitive to you?" She tried to hide the incredulity in her voice to gaze over at him panting like a tired dog. Jill looked down to see the thing wiggle absently in her hand, it weeping out a thin fluid along her fingers. Her nose wrinkled. _Virus_. One obvious comparison came to mind almost as an afterthought as she laughed and went, "are you saying you…. um, attack others with what amounts to a …"

‘No!' was hurriedly scribbled down on the board, the Tyrant almost seeming furious at such a comparison.

"You are reacting like it's used for…you know…"

He quickly shakes his head; Nemesis points down to his crotch, then scribbles ‘not same!' He seemed almost embarrassed by the comparison.

"Well, if it's not that, is me touching this like me tickling you?" The question was said in slight mirth; there was no way him rolling backward like a drugged cat had anything to do with tickling. He was writhing now, which pleased her, but he didn't seem forthcoming with any more answers. Instead, he snorted, still miffed about the accusation. _Almost as if it wounds his pride_.

Jill was moving past slightly confused to amused. An embarrassed Nemesis…Jill never thought she'd see the day. It was almost adorable in a way, a huge killing machine freaking out and reluctant to tell her of all people why battle tentacles have him acting like she's giving him the world's best orgasm.

Jill thinking on that scooted closer to him on her stool, before pushing her knee between his legs, the monster suddenly mewling from the sudden contact. _Hard as a rock. Knew it was sexual_. She wondered if his reluctance was due to her finding out he had such an odd quirk.

In fact, thinking about it, he never used his tentacles much with her, at most using them when he wants to pin her down to have a free hand. Maybe he feels he's protecting her or maybe that she'd be grossed out by them (at this point she's seen all of the Tyrant. The time for disgusted reactions to his body had long passed once Sia had been conceived). Or…he remembers how he used them against her and her past team members. Even murdered someone with them…. Her face darkens; _we are over that. He didn’t have control of himself._ Her head felt foggy for a minute, but Jill represses the emotions that threated to come. _No._ _The past is the past_.

For a moment she collects her thoughts; for whatever reason he purposely held them back from her. Even the most chaste of people would assume they could be used in ‘other' ways. Is he…worried they'd do something? Does he not trust his own judgment? Is guilt holding him back? _I forgave him. We aren't the same people from back then._ Her next thought she spoke out loud instead:

"Are you afraid of using them…with me?"

He raised an eyebrow before letting his eye widen in the realization of what she was asking of him. Jill felt his body stiffen as if he was offended by the suggestion. The monster lowly snarled before gripping the dry erase board roughly. He then scrawls angrily, ‘These for battle…they kill. Weak things die to them, mate not weak!'

She was partly relieved that it wasn't a guilt-based feeling, yet impressed (and a bit annoyed he did not demonstrate this sooner) that he wrote so much and that he had almost a moral code in what he'd do with his tentacles. But she also had made him upset as the Tyrant slowly began to pull away bodily, even his tentacles receding away from her.

As he did this, she grasped the one still in her hand. He makes a sound that was a mix of a moan and a snarl clearly unhappy she was not letting it go. She looks him in the eye, showing him in no uncertain terms she was not backing out of the conversation.

……x

He looked at her, heated at the gall of her refusing to let him go. He started to whip the appendage not hiding his warning snarls from her. He both hated and liked that she would test him like this the urge to flip her over and make her ‘forget' this stupid fixation she has with something not for her rising.

The feel of her knee grinding against his hardness made some of his irritation lessen and something else rise instead. The feel of her mouth back on his tentacle adding to that had his eye roll haplessly to the back of his head. Nemesis could only look again to see his mate gently suck it, slowly pulling off, letting her tongue trail each segment. As she let the tentacle drop out of her mouth, she leaned back in, softly biting along the underside of it. This was a new sensation which had him tremble helplessly as she mouthed along it.

……x

It was like doing a loud noise near a fainting goat, the things were so sensitive! It was as if he never thought to use them in any way aside from fighting. Did he know how sensitive they were? Or was this as new to him as it was to her? She sucked a bit rougher mostly to see his reaction. As before, he arched backward, his large hands gripping the coach, his head tossed back a long, guttural snarl rumbling from his throat. It was both fascinating and Jill couldn't hide the sense of power she realized she had over him right at this moment. He was literally trembling, helpless it seems every time she touched him.

A smile curled along her lips as more ideas began to fill her mind, the desire to teach him a lesson in writing shifted to _how far can I push him?_ Jill wasn't going to pass up this moment.

The tip of the tentacle had to have a slit, as the small opening was where the virus dripped out of. She held it up to her face, letting her pinky experimentally touch the soft, twitching opening.

She then softly pressed that finger more into the small opening swirling around the fleshy part of the tip, giving her the mental image of touching foreskin. _Not a dick, my ass_. His eye was glassy, drool absently trailing out of his maw freely, the monster lost to all sensation. She kept softly touching before his hand loosely gripped hers, that hand trembling before dropping in clear defeat. 

Jill then slowly pushed the finger into the slit feeling droplets of virus drip out, lubricating her finger. The Tyrant was groaning helplessly; Jill decided to add to his ‘torture' by sucking along the side of the stiffening appendage, continuously pushing and out of the tentacle, fingering the opening. After a few moments, she pushed deeper, pushing her finger in and out letting her digit push inch by inch inside slowly penetrating the tentacle down to her third knuckle. The Tyrant was breathing deeply, his sounds filling the room.

The tentacle started to pulse and tremble, the owner arching helplessly to each touch. As she sucks and nibbles along the side of it, the feel of wet things trailing along her legs catch her notice. In her moment of distraction, suddenly his large hand caught her by the scruff of the neck. The Tyrant had sat up, that one second of reprieve from Jill's ministrations long enough to grab control of the situation. The tentacle she was toying with thrashed softly, the appendage pulsing its internal muscles forcibly pushing her finger out. He glared at her eye to eye; the look on his face was almost like he was trying to hold back, him looking still annoyed yet a darkening glare filled his features, making him hard to read. That expression made her tremble and push to press her luck with him further.

Nemesis lowly, teasingly purred as a few other tentacles rolled from his sides, coiling and filling her vision. He slid his hand from her neck only to run his fingers through her loosely braided up hair, roughly grabbing the blonde strands in his fist. The Tyrant licked his teeth, bringing up his free hand to her cheek. He stroked the side of her face, caressing her before suddenly forcing a finger into her mouth. Then another pressed in both digits teasing her tongue; Jill reacted to them by softly sucking then swirling her tongue around his fingers.

But this all was a ploy as his fingers slowly propped her mouth open, letting the tentacle from earlier returned to slip inside her mouth. That one, then another joined it, filling her more – it was if he was testing how many could fit. He already was testing for deepness as she felt one almost cautiously rub the back of her throat. Her cheeks slightly bulged from the tendrils filling her mouth.

Funny thing was, he hadn't touched her much aside from this, but the scenario that was unfurling already had Jill crossing her legs in an obvious tell, her dress flitting about along her pale legs. Jill began to grind a bit harder against the very visible bulge of his pants. She knew how sensitive his senses were; once he figured out why she was trying to distract him from noticing, this lesson will be very over. And she wasn't ready to end it just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Nemesis' body had begun to adjust to all of the sensation; as he adjusted he decided that if she wanted him writhing and hapless, she would pay a price for it. As she was surprised by him gripping her hair he willed another tentacle to fill that mouth. Each slid between her lips, bundling together into one larger pulsing weaved together ‘tentacle'. Her knee previously rubbing against his cock and the sight of her just trying to service all of himself despite him not seeing the limbs as sexual he couldn't help but get rather aroused by her perverse idea. And it was definitely her idea. He won't take any responsibility for this. But he will enjoy the filthy image her position gave him.

He watched her attempt to lick around the three in her mouth, the ministration looking and feeling like what she would do elsewhere. The sensation still hit him hard, the Tyrant having enough in him to let them slip out of her mouth careful to not choke or harm her. Also, as if to show that she was unfazed as they left her mouth, Jill licked along the ‘tentacle's' underside, a trail of drool leaving her mouth. Her pale face was beet red from exertion. Despite this, Jill gave him a direct command, her voice a low, husky tone:

"Take your top off."

He looked at her with an air of amusement yet deference, her demand making a familiar intense and a more explainable pleasurable reaction trail up his spine. She demands of him with no fear and eyes him with no reservation and so Nemesis obeys removing his top coat. His tendrils were sliding outside of his skin, normally tucked away from sight. Out of reflex, he retracts them inside. A look of annoyance crossed Jill's face as she clearly wanted to toy with them more. _Well, that's that_ , he internally remarked, thrilled that this odd moment was over him assuming he sated his mate's pointless curiosity.

……x

_Oh, he thinks he can hide them all away._

She watches him slowly remove his top coat, making a show of it for her exposing his overly muscular, mottled necrotic tinged skin, it full of surgical scars, scars from past gunfights, and tearing from the body failing to contain fully the parasite within, the myriad tentacles snaking under his skin. Jill pulls the stool she perched on closer to him, then leans forward steadying her arms on his shoulders before sliding her hands along his chest. She begins to kiss his scarred chest tracing around with her small hands the barely visible slits in his skin denoting where tentacles had once slid out. She continues to do this only to suck on one of these slits.

Nemesis growls only for his voice to lilt into a low purr, the tone letting her know she had hit a very nice spot on him. The tone of his growls only got darker and heated the harder she sucked. As his breathing began to dip, Jill let her tongue lightly dip into the small cut, feeling the errant tendril snaking underneath his skin. She removed her tongue just to play with the opening with her finger.

…………x

Nemesis could only feel, the woman pushing him to an edge he didn't think he could have from licking there. In a last-ditch effort to regain some control, he pulled her off of him by the hair removing her completely from touching him by hovering her bodily away from himself by a few inches. He shakily gets the marker and the erase board with his stray tentacles. With his free hand, Nemesis writes, ‘why?' _Why is she so insistent in touching them! They…are not…for her…_ The woman either out of determined spite or insolence reaches out her arm to brush against him again, lightly touching him along the chest with a stray finger. He despite himself lets out a low mewl still feeling so sensitive to the touch but now all over, the female persistent if not determined to push him more and more. It was like she was fucking his very being! All he knew was that it was becoming harder to resist what she was doing to him.

He noticed that she had abruptly stopped after that last touch, but was leaning towards him on the stool. His mate seemed to be collecting her thoughts before speaking, eyeing his quickly written down statement, part question, and part plea. "I want to know all of you. If I can share myself even the parts that have been hurt, then so can you. Please don't hide from me. But if you aren't ready to, I'll stop." She looked almost crestfallen at this. Did she truly like doing what she was doing?

_Did he?_

He shakes his head quickly. It's not he's ashamed but _…she shouldn't want them…_ he leans into her wanting to not hold back, wanting to answer that statement in the only way he knew how. _She wants…all of him? I…?_

_I know I want all of her. I want all of her and need her. Now._

Nemesis rose up from the couch and in a quick movement he knew she couldn't read, grabs her off the stool, pushing her back to the couch behind himself. Nemesis positions her so he could lift her legs up, folding them over his much larger frame her dress sliding down her thighs. He could smell her arousal stronger this way and it smelt _delicious_. Quickly, he disrobes his skirt and pushes his pants down his legs, showing her that the part of himself he did intend for her was quite ready.

Nemesis glares down at her, his confused and overwhelmed glares gone for a much more predatory one full of want. He long ago could smell her, and he wanted to make that smell spike and give just like her flesh between his teeth. He leans against her, steadying his weight on his arms on either side of her. The Tyrant shifts that weight to one arm, using one hand to grip himself. He then begins to lazily toy with her, letting the tip of his cock rub against her very damp opening, her panty the only thing stopping him from pushing further.

……x

Jill didn't expect the fast movement, but the pondering on the how of it was lost as she took in that face, the Tyrant heated and very eager. She could feel the head of his cock pulsing and pushing, twitching against her clothed lips. Part afterthought, part tease, she pushes aside her panties knowing what effect that would have. The male lowly growled, licking his teeth in pure want. Jill looked down and could see pre-cum coating him, but as that cock rubbed against her, she could see a trail from herself showing he wasn't the only one ready.

Playing with him set off something primal in her and she couldn't get enough. With that she let her legs slide down his sides, trying to wrap around his waist and pull his hips and nudge him closer to her entrance. Nemesis caught the hint and took this as a sign to proceed. Jill let her breathing deepen, pushing her internal muscles to relax.

With a small cautious push on his end, she felt herself stretching wide. He was barely in and the woman was already shivering and panting from the slow but intense adjustment. He had leaned downwards; his lone eye was lidded the usual corpse white eye dull and faintly more yellow in dilation. Every time he pushed he'd inch slightly more showing a saint-level of patience for the Tyrant. He was normally slow when he entered her as they both knew him just shoving it in would harm her, but he was moving at a glacier's pace now. Jill wanted him to move a bit faster but saw that lidded mesmerized look as he grunted with his restrained movement. She leaned upwards hoping to pull him down with her, but he pushed her lightly back down. He was eyeing her face with possessive enthrallment.

……x

The woman's reaction to his cock never grew old as he could see the look of awe cross her blue eyes. It was no secret between them, he was much bigger than her and probably any male that ever had her. The sounds of her whimpering as she tries to fit him every time was _delicious_ -

"No. On your back." This was said as both a lustful whisper and a direct command.

_No? You feel good just like this._

"Back."

With an almost impatient growl, Nemesis pulls out of her. He settles back to the couch to see her toss off her dress, then feels her soft arms push him hurriedly down, the woman climbing on top of him.

_Oh. I see. I-!_

The Tyrant had little time to let his understanding sink in as Jill pulls her panty aside, then straddles on to him. She lets herself slowly welcome his tip again, herself already prepped by him earlier. The woman then slowly lowers herself inch by inch onto his cock, the flesh stretching her to her limits. She couldn't fit him all the way in. That was okay. While he wished someday he could, it was a point of pride in that he was more than enough for her.

What she did next though made his ability to fit in her a moot point. Slowly, Jill began to ride him, her round ass slapping against him as if it was dancing along his hips. The tight, sharp movements of her hips had him also in a state of mindless bliss as he was when she began stroking his tentacles. She was going to have him lose it again. And Nemesis was not one to sit and let things happen. They fought, even in intimacy and he adored her for it. So, he gave her what she said she wanted.

……x

Jill bit back a low hungry moan as she was stretched wide. She wanted him to go faster and feel completely full. Considering how worked up she made him, Jill decided for both their enjoyment (and her safety) to have control of how deep he was going in this time. As she rolled her hips bouncing against the Tyrant, she swore she felt an odd sensation inside her. It was definitely something she'd never felt before. It was wormlike and rolled along her walls moving in tandem with his cock. It took her a moment to realize what was happening with the new sensation, the proof in the visible bulge she saw as she looked down at her normally flat abdomen.

He was usually careful when he penetrated her, her belly usually faintly bulging as he pushed. But this time she felt the movement of what had to be tentacles but internally as she could make out the outline of them moving along with the larger bulge of his cock pushing in and out of her. The tentacles had to be coming out from his cock, the smaller things rubbing against her insides. She felt overfull and just overwhelmed with the new feeling, one rubbing against a very sensitive spot along her inner walls.

_Y-you, ah!_

That same spot being hit time and time again had the woman nearly throw her head back in utter pleasure. _If he doesn't stop_ …. She heatedly looked down at his lipless face; the flesh that was his left brow was raised, him almost gloating at her reaction clearly determined to get her back at her playing around earlier.

Jill merely smiled before she did the one thing that got him time and time again. She clamped down her internal muscles hard, then started to bounce up and down faster. No amount of tentacles was going to stop -that- sensation. Jill could feel her body trembling as each time she landed down, she could feel him bottom out inside her, the male still having inches to go had her body been able to accommodate.

She suddenly was moved to her back, the Tyrant flipping the two over. Before Jill could even try to thrash and push them back over, she felt teeth at her throat. It was less in threat but more to keep her from moving but the sensation of him doing so cause her fight or flight instinct to kick in. A strange mix of panic and fear mingling with the lust that consumed her body only added to the heady rush of pleasure she felt.

As she was on her back, he lifted her legs roughly, letting them slide over his shoulders the male pounding into her. Jill breathed heavily as this forced his maw closer to her throat, so every moan she made only pushed herself closer to his teeth. She in retaliation reached up to his shoulders to reach up before trailing along the tentacle along the back of his neck. The Tyrant freely moaned, then shuddered in bliss as she licked along the one that wrapped along his collarbone, sucking and nibbling along it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nemesis groaned out before snarling out a deep guttural sound as he unloaded into her. The tightness of her was too much on top of his as sensitive as ever tentacles hitting and overloading his body with the sensations of stroking her inner walls. He could see dots in his vision, a tinge of redness tinting everything. But, he was in control of himself, and let the thoughts come. Thoughts of beautiful murder, of blood and claim as he still held the woman pinned by his teeth. He did not stop, as he thrust again and again, Jill throwing back her head her breathing loud and heavy with exertion, the strands of white blonde hair sticking to her sweat covered face.

Again, he pushed feeling her small body wanting to give what she fully couldn't, but it was enough for him to fill her. Her belly while normally flat was showing signs of expansion, his tentacles adding to it, them – no _him_ – searching, crawling, tracing her from the inside. He wanted to memorize her insides and conquer it. The feel of her wetness having long coated his cock, even dripping down to his balls pleased him, but a few more thrusts and she's quivering – he wants to make her as lost as she had him earlier.

 _Push, push, push and a touch inside, right there she has a weak spot too…!_ A loud scream was his reward as her body gave; he could feel wetness pool under the both of them. Her body twitches in full orgasm; her insides clamp down unforgivingly on him and he roars, filing his mate again.

……x

"…I just cleaned this couch, you know," Jill remarks with an exhausted smile. She doesn't even bother pointing out that he had managed to tear rips into the seat fabric. The woman was just glad the thing was still functional as it isn't an easy endeavor in getting furniture to their location.

Some days, it was rather easy to pretend that the world didn't want them dead.

She quickly pulls back on her sundress but not before teasing the hem, flashing the bruises he left without actually trying to along her legs. Without even having to say so, the Tyrant followed suit, putting on his customary layers faster that a child could place on their shoes.

Speaking of, one such child stepped into the room peering into the room. Her face was grimy with mud and some spare leaves. The little girl had clearly gone on an adventure; going by the excitement in her eyes, Sia had a story to tell.

"Guess what, Momma and Daddy! I saw it! I saw this biiiig deer! It was so big I thought it was a horse!"

Jill chuckled, still getting used to the child having such stories to tell her. Lately, she had let the child go off alone to let the child get used to knowing the property on her own. Jill also felt that the child should start early and become a bit self-reliant, and part of her deep down fearing she was coddling the child. After what happened at her old home with the child getting kidnapped and other horrible things, she felt the child needed to think independently but also get tougher earlier. Jill trusted that if anything went wrong, between the large size of the property and her mate, Sia had a more secure area to roam.

This also meant that the child was off for stretches of time, giving her parents a break.

Today though, despite her story, Jill was dearly hoping the child would finish so she could shower. As it was, she nervously eyed that couch, hoping the thankfully oblivious child doesn't notice the odd damages the already well-loved piece of furniture earned while she was gone.

As Jill mused, hoping the child's story was a short one, a key sentence caught her attention: "You woulda been proud of me, Daddy! I chase it and chased it and I almost caught it, too! But, then a loud yell that was so scary scared it away. I-I thought it was that bad Zeus but he's not around, just you and Momma. I just came in…to b-be sure. I'm not scared now, though cause I'm a big girly and I'm here where I was told it'd be safe!" The child beamed, almost out of breath, the pride that she shared her tale written all over her face.

Jill could only laugh behind her hand, hiding the embarrassed face she made before silently glaring at Nemesis who seemed nonplused about it. _Figures. He'd have a roll in the grass in front of B.S.A.A. HQ if he had his way._

"What a great story, girly girl. It's too bad you missed your father and his writing lesson."

"Did Daddy do badly as always, Momma?"

"Oh, you can say he earned a high C today. Extra credit only makes up so much." She mutters the last sentence, chuckling slightly as he shifts on the couch. "Besides, I think you and your father should sit in on classes together. It'll be like hitting two birds with one stone and it'll be fun to see how he'll measure up to a 7-year-old. Would be less distracting, too." Jill says this with a loving grin.

At this, the monster snorted almost daring Jill to follow up that comment. _Sometimes, I can get a hit in too, you jerk._

"Momma," the child chirps in, still oblivious to the shade her mother was throwing at her father, " did you wanna help me find the deer? I kinda lost him." Sia looked at her mother with those hard to refuse doe eyes, but the woman could feel the cold sheen of sweat dried on her skin amongst other sundry fluids.

"Sorry girly, I'm off to take a bath. Ask your father, though we've both had a long day as well." Jill warmly smiles at her oblivious child before walking off towards the bathroom, musing to herself. _Maybe this time, he'll be more open to writing down his needs. Though, tentacles are a decent compromise._

……x

Nemesis snorts before patting the child, slightly confused then snorting as he realized what her mother meant by 'having a long day'. He points at a clock, then winks at the child implying that he would be out in a bit. Sia and him seemed to just know what the other was getting at and understood, the child heading to the kitchen to get herself a snack. As soon as the child left the room, the Tyrant began to follow Jill to the bathroom, lightly kicking aside the faintly used dry erase board. Nemesis licked his teeth, musing to himself: _He wasn't going to rule out writing entirely as he can be an adaptable sort when motivated. But maybe, his mate will accept his tentacles as a substitute communication?_

_Sharing his thoughts in the shower is a pleasing motivation._


End file.
